Harry's Lost love
by Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin
Summary: Harry has married Hermoine,Hermione has disappeared, and until now Harry did not know how to go about finding her. I promise this will be different. it also has voldie death eater and all those stuff. Hmmmm, this story is in the backburner,4ever, probably
1. Lonely Hearts

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they belong to the great goddess of literature J.K. Rowling  
  
Chapter 1.

Lonely Hearts

Harry and Ron were still best friends after six years after leaving Hogwarts, but things were not the same. They had both married. They even shared their wedding day! Harry had married Hermione and Ron had married Parvati Patil. They had all fought against Voldemort, and the aurors had been able to capture all of the death eaters, but Voldemort had escaped at the last minute and nobody knew where he was. People supposed that he was dead but Hermione had known otherwise for she saw how he escaped a wreck pf ghost for he did not have enough human in him she supposes that he was biding his time gathering more death eaters to replace the others. Ron, Harry and Parvati had gotten out of the fight all hurt but alive, To their great surprise Hermione didn't have a scratch but she didn't seem to be in the greatest state of mind but a couple months later she left Harry and never came back that was four years ago. Harry was brooding over this. "Where is she? Did she die? Or if she is alive is she well? Moreover, if she is well why does she not come? Why can't I even guess where or why she left? I've known her for years."

"Harry, Harry, oy Harry! Snap out of it mate." Harry looked up very startled at the shouting and then noticed it was Ron who had shouted annoyed because Harry had not answered. But when Ron saw the sadness in Harry's eyes he knew that Harry had been thinking about Hermione. " Harry I promise the Ministry will keep looking for her, we have not dropped the search for her in my department." Ron had become chief of the department of Mysteries and that made him an Unspeakable. Harry meantime was an auror and an excellent Seeker for the Chudley Cannons. "Thanks for the reassuring me Ron, I really miss her a lot. There are times when I believe that she is dead, at others I think she just wanted to get herself together." Harry sighed.

In another place there was another lonely soul remembering things, things best forgotten, things best left alone, and it sighed also.

Hey Ron, how's little Woody? Is he still as hyper as ever? Asked Harry by way of changing the subject. Woody had been named in honor of Wood, who died in the war. Woody was Parvati and Ron's son. "Harry you know better than that, of course he's hyper he hasn't been anything else for the last four years!" was Ron's proud answer  
  
That's the first chapter folks. Tell me if you like it. Review, oh and please don't send flames.

From: Lily Evans Potter


	2. memories, and food fights

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. As if they could mistake my writing as J.K. Rowling's, jeez.  
Chapter 2

Ginny Malfoy, previously known as Ginny Weasley was now a married woman, and a very beautiful wife at that. She sighed, and she had every right to cry she thought for this was the anniversary her best friend and confidante Hermione Granger (Potter) had disappeared. " I wonder why Mione would have left" she mused, " She had everything going for her." She smiled as she remembered the talks they had had in the flat they had rented together.  
  
. . . . Flashback . . .  
  
"Herm, so what are you planning to do in your near future?" Ginny asked. "I'm going to work, now or I'll be late to St. Mungos and then I won't have a job to be late to anymore" was her answer.

"Ay, Herm! You know that's not what I mean. I want to know what's with you and Harry?" Hermione started giggling out of nowhere, which got Ginny suspicious.

" What are laughing and giggling about? Come on spill it!!"

Which just made Hermione laugh the more. After many attempts and false beginnings, she could sit up straight and talk reasonably.

" My, my Ginny Weasley you sure are nosy! ..... I don't mind really, well here it is, Harry just proposed to me!!" At that Ginny started squealing and asked

" Well!! What did you say?!"

"I said what any girl with a brain would say...I said yes!"

. . . End of Flashback . . .  
  
Yes they had had many conversations and many secrets were told yet Ginny never knew why Hermione had left. She sighed and picked herself up from the bed. She chided herself for having just laid there when it was time to work. She brushed her long auburn hair that flowed to her waist and went to the kitchen so that she could have breakfast with her husband.

" Draco, darling would you take me to work today? All those half brained gits are going to be swarming around me and bugging me about what articles we should put on the Daily Prophet."

Draco just started laughing at no real and apparent reason at Ginny when he said, "Honey you are starting to sound like a broken record, you always say stuff like that when you're tired."

Ginny just deigned a scowl at him and continued eating. " Come on hon, don't be mad, you know, you look good when you're mad but you look better when you're not." She didn't answer, Draco was getting nervous because of that he was going to say something when Ginny suddenly jumped up and threw the cold cereal at him and started laughing.

"That's for saying tat I'm always saying the same things" was her only answer to Draco's indignant scowls. After a second or two after thinking it over Draco threw his breakfast at her, which started an all out food fight.

It was Draco though that realized what time it was. "Gin, we both have to get going or neither of us are going to get to work on time."  
. . . . . . .  
In another place, another person was trying to get to work. But she unlike Ginny had a child, a four year old girl who right now was making it a hard time on Mommy by kicking her clothes off every time it was put on. If only he were here. I would be able to get to work, I would be able to talk to someone, I wouldn't be lonely. Yes there were many if onlys, and she tried not to think about it, she did what she did because it was the only thing she could do.  
  
I'm sorry it was so short. It'll be more action in the chapters to come. Please read and review.


	3. Boxes and letters

Come on now do I really have to do this? Everyone knows that I am not J.K Rowling but anyhow here it is. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters.(I wish I did, I'd be really rich.) This is the long awaited update.  
  
A/N: Thanks to my reviewers it feels great to have someone review me. Real boost on my writing.  
  
Chapter 3 Boxes and letters  
  
"Ron would you and Parvati mind helping me pack my stuff? I'm going to leave my flat because as I've told you I have been building my house in Godric's Hollow. The new house that I'm building is exactly like the original building. Sirius is going to live with me because he has not gotten a house yet and need's somewhere to go. I am also doing it because I know that if Hermione were here she would have been thrilled about the place." At the mention of Hermione's name Ron looked up surprised that Harry had said the name for they hardly ever brought her up in their conversations.

"Alright Harry, we'll meet you at Hogsmeade.

. . . . . . . . .  
  
"You guys, I'm over here!" as usual Ron and Parvati had missed the place where Harry was standing in the crowd. " Man, am I glad that you are moving away from this. Hogsmeade isn't like it used to be." Ran stated in a sad tone. "Harry remember when the five of us, you, me, Draco, Ginny and..." Ron's voice faded when he came to Hermione's name.

"Ron it's all right to talk about it, it is always good to be able to talk about the good times." Parvati had been starting to feel left out of the conversation for she had not started hanging out with them till their seventh year, so as soon as she could she changed the subject.

"Harry, Ron let's go to the flat so that we can finish packing today."

At the flat... "Parvati will you do the dining room, Ron do the living room please, and I'll do the bedroom, all right?" With that they all set to work. "Harry! Will you want me to do the glass first or the china?" Parvati called. "Just do which ever you want, Oh and I put a charm on the boxes so if you drop the box nothing inside will break," Harry answered. In that way they worked for three hours and all they had to do was shrink the boxes so that they could carry it more conveniently. When they finished Parvati and Ron started talking about going to their house and cleaning themselves up and then coming back to get Harry and go out to dinner. Harry agreed to the plan. After being left alone, Harry remembered that he still had one place to pick up, the storage room of the apartment complex. When he got there, he saw the box that belonged to him. In that box there were things that belonged to Hermoine. Old letters he had sent her, perfume bottles, ticket stubs bent combs, etc...

"I think I'll just take a peek at the letters, it'll bring her back in a way." In the letters he found funny ones, serious ones, sad and romantic ones. But after one more glance he found one that looked as if no one had bothered opening it, and it also looked new. Harry opened it and read it for it was addressed to him.

It read:

Dearest darling,

I'm writing this inside our room, I want to let you know that I'm really very proud of you and of how you've handled the supposed defeat of he-who-must-not-be named. However, he is not defeated yet, he is lying low now merely a spirit but he will gather supporters as he has done many times before, thus I am leaving. I'm leaving because I'm pregnant and if he-who-must-not-be named returns, the only way that he can insure your downfall is by using a complicated curse that involves your child. Therefore, if he finds you it will be easier for you to defeat him for he cannot get to your child. I really want to tell how you can get in touch with me but it's for the best that you don't know.

Love and lots of love to you. You will never see me again. Tonight's dinner will be our last night together.  
Love,

Hermione

Harry was too shocked at what he had read, he was a father, Voldemort was not defeated. All those thoughts came rushing and then he remembered clearly the dinner that Hermione referred to in the letter. That day, he remembered how nervous and sad Hermione had been. She had also been looking at him as if she would never see him again as if she had to get her fill and memorize every line of his features. She had looked as stunning as ever in her dark red gown. Her hair had been made up, and she was wearing a necklace that he had given her back in their seventh year at Hogwarts. He had asked her if anything was bothering her, she had said no, nothing was, but he remembered that she had been jumpy afterwards as if she were waiting for something to happen. Yet, nothing had so he had never paid attention to it, for she left the next day while he was at work

That's it for today folks I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be longer I promise. Read and review.  
  
Thanks for those who reviewed! 


	4. She's alive!

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER (sigh) I'm just a broke high school student.(bigger sigh) J.K. if you're out there I wouldn't mind if you gave me some money(just kidding).  
  
Anyways here's the story. I'm so sorry for not having written in a long time. The parents (growl) had banned the use of the computer for two months and I've been begging and begging and they have just relented so here I am.  
  
Chapter 4 She's Alive?  
  
The first thoughts that went through Harry's mind were, _how could she have done that? Doesn't she know that it would just about kill me and it almost did to not know where she was? She did it because she loved me. And to think that she knew what I knew all along about Voldemort. I knew he was not dead for have I not still the connection between him and me, the scar? The pain has been growing stronger but not strong enough for me to sense where he is. I have scouted many countries looking for him. But now I will not scout for him I'll look all over the world for her. I'll just bet that she has changed her hair color and her eyes but she cannot change what we felt between us and that will help me find her. But I must not tell Ron about this, though he would gladly come with me in search of her, I must not tell him because if I meet with Voldemort in my travels I don't want Ron to get hurt and leave Parvati and Woody alone, as I was left alone. No they must never find out till I've found her and my baby. I'll act totally normal.  
_  
Meanwhile at the Weasley's, Ron and Parvati and of course little Wood, were getting dressed. It was more Parvati dressing Woody and Woody kicking the clothes off. Ron meanwhile was trying to decide whether they would go to the restaurant Katie Bell had opened, she was the owner but she was hardly there for she was an auror and a player for the Chudley Cannons, it was clear across the country but with floo powder they would get there in a manner of seconds. A good thing about this restaurant was that though it was not super expensive it was very luxurious and had the best service in all England. "Dear do you want to go to Katie's restaurant?"

"Why of course Ron, and maybe we should invite Gin and Draco, shouldn't we?" answered Parvati.

"Yeah maybe it would help distract Harry and help him enjoy himself more."

. . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
In the Malfoy-Weasley household you could hear Ginny shouting "Honey I've just finished talking to Ron, and he asked us if we wanted to Katie's restaurant with his family and Harry."

"Yeah tell him we'll meet them there." Was Draco's reply. "Oh, and Ginny it might be a good time to tell them the news don't you think?"

"Oh of course it will just be splendid, how surprised they'll be won't they?! Now what will I wear? My green gown or the champagne colored one? My hair up or down?"

" Gin please don't go on a long list of what you have it would take hours."

" Oh you just shut up Draco Malfoy you take just as much time looking in the mirror as I do."  
  
In another household in England a Mommy was trying to dress her little darling who would not sit still_. I believe I deserve a break, I'll take my little Misha to Aunty Emily, while I go out to dinner, I heard someone's opened a new restaurant downtown. And most importantly no one I knew will be there, though I wish they would show up. No, such thinking will do me no good for even though they were there it would result in tragedy if they saw me._ " Now Danielle be a good girl and don't misbehave, behave extra nice with Aunty while mamma's away." So said Michelle. A few seconds later they were at "Aunt Emily's" who was actually not related to them. "Emily I really, really appreciate you looking after Danielle"

"That's all right Michelle you hardly ever go out. Anyways are you going with someone?" after a pause Emily answered herself "No you never do, but Michelle I don't know what happened between you and Danielle's father but whatever he did to you, you must not let it hurt you so bad, get on with your life!"

"Emily I told you he never did anything to me we were in love and as far as I'm concerned I'm still in love, and besides we are still married. Sometimes I miss him so that it almost feels unbearable, but as I told you I can never go back, " was Michelle's answer. "That, is what I don't get about you Michelle, you love him but you say you can never go back to him! Why?"

"Emily someday I'll tell you but just not right now. See you later." With that she was gone.

. . . . . . . . . .  
  
_I'm going to go with Ron and Parvati and behave normally so as to not arouse their suspicion. _

"Hey, Harry are you in there?! I just wanted to talk to you, so if you're there would you be as kind as to please walk to the fireplace"

"I'm going Ron, really you are a really impatient person, I believe that's why your hair is red."

" Jeez thanks pal I call you so that you would know where we're going and all I get is a commentary on my impatience and my red hair! Well anyways we'll be going to Katie's new restaurant The Palace of Dreams all right?"

"Yeah see you in a moment, and please take lil' Wood I haven't seen my little nephew in a long while."

"Sure, we're taking him, you know how much Parvati likes to show him off, so see ya."

Harry answered, "Yeah see ya."

_I guess that went well and I acted normal. I guess I should be off. I think I'll apparate there._  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Harry was the first one to get to the restaurant then came the Weasleys through the fireplace. "Well thank goodness we are not in school, or otherwise I wouldn't be able to clean myself" said Parvati.

"Oh Ginny and Draco are here what a coincidence."

Harry said as he saw Ginny and Draco appear in the restaurant,

"Actually it isn't I forgot to mention to you Harry, that they were coming." Ron apologized

"Oh that's okay, it really is nice to see them, I haven't seen them at all this summer." Harry broke away and went to greet them.

" How are you guys, you look very nice Ginny, and you too Malfoy, I see Ginny hasn't been able to break you of your bad habits has she? Eh?"

" What bad habits I don't have any I am pure of them, but I see you Potter haven't changed that much either have you, and besides how can you have changed if I saw you just two months ago at the end of the school year. Oh and Potter you need a bit of hair gel on the back of your head your hair is starting to get mussed" everyone laughed, for both of them always insulted each other good naturedly when they met.

" Man Draco I always thought you were a bit much but I never imagined you would dress like that"

"What are you guys laughing at, even you Ginny? Please tell me what is wrong!" he got a simultaneous answer of "oh nothing."

Draco just looked down and saw that Harry had made his clothes into a dress and his shoes were now women's pumps. When he saw that he started laughing and said out of breath "Shit now people are going to think that I'm gay. Oh and this by the way will not go unpunished Harry so watch your back. Now that you've had your laugh, will you change my clothes back?"

"Sure but first you must run around saying that you love everyone and." at that moment Harry saw a young woman sit down at a table. "and give that lady a kiss."

"Harry I'm gonna kill you for this, and I won't do it."

"Fine if you want to stay like that for the rest of the night."

"Darling I really do want to see you run around saying you love everyone and I don't mind that you give a kiss to the lady." Ginny said in a rush before she dissolved into giggles.

"First Harry asks me to do something humiliating and now your telling me, no actually pushing me to do it. Woman you have no loyalty" Draco said in a pretend annoyed voice. "All right I'll do it." Draco did the shouting but when he got to the kissing the girl he did not do it instead he went there to ask her if she was waiting for someone, and she looked surprised but she answered that no she was not.

"Then as you are not, would you care to join my group, ah excuse me I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Draco Malfoy .., what's the matter you look pale are you all righ?"

"oh yes, yes I'm quite all right thank you my name is ... Michelle."

"Well, pleased to meet you come and meet my wife and my friends."

"Sure, just let me get my bag." "So lover boy, you have finally come back" teased Ginny. "Tease all you want I want you to change my clothes back."

"All right but you have to introduce us to the lady" was Harry's joking answer.

"Now that I have my clothes back, everybody this charming lady's name is Michelle. And Michelle this is my lovely wife Ginny and this great lug is Ginny's brother Ron with his wife and precocious little boy Wood, and of course this wreck of a guy is Harry Potter but of course you would all ready know that if, what's the matter!"

Michelle was lost in her mind, all she was thinking was, _I have to get away from here I have to. I shouldn't be here. Harry's here, I can see his eyes looking at me as though they recognize me._

"I'm pleased to meet you all but I really have to go." With that Michelle was out of there.

"Wait! Hermione is that you? You can't leave me, not again, how's are daughter?" Harry ran towards her but she was too fast for him she had disapparated.

Harry just stood where she had been standing and stared into space all the while thinking, _She looked at me as if she wanted to tell me something but didn't have the courage to! I've got to know where she is. I'll find her!_

"Harry what was all that about, was it really Hermione? But she didn't look at all like her." His friends said as they got to him.

But stopped when they saw his face it was crumbling up as if he was having a hard time controlling his feelings, Ron was the one who broke the silence when he said, "Harry let's take a seat over there in the corner. "Harry I don't want to be nosy but Hermione was also my friend and you of course are mine, how do you know that it was Herm and not someone else, and I also heard you shout out about your daughter, what daughter? You never told me you guys had a daughter." Ron asked him.

"I don't know for sure if that was Hermione," he sighed... "I just got a feeling that it was her," was Harry's answer.

"Potter you dope you still haven't told us what's with this daughter thingy." As usual Draco was being his usual charming self.

"I found a letter that Herm had left for me to read it told me that she was expecting a baby girl, I guess she would be the same age as Woody here, and that she was leaving me. It said that Voldemort was not dead and that he would come again to wreak vengeance on me and that the only way was using my child, so she left to protect me." Harry sounded so dull and lifeless that everyone was scared for him.

"Harry, when did you find all of this out?" Ginny asked looking at him full of sympathy.

"Just a few hours ago, but let's stop talking about it and try to have good dinner." Everyone looked at him as to figure out if he was sure about it.

"Ginny and I have something to tell you guys.. All right Ron why are you laughing at the opening of my speech?" Draco was annoyed but Ron was laughing and said, " Since when do you use correct grammar?"

"Very funny..Hahaha.. Now on with the news, Ginny you can tell these great louts, and Parvati you're not included in that epithet."

"I should hope not, or I'll chop you into little Draco pieces"

Ginny laughed at Draco's mock horrified expression, and continued with the news "Well Harry, Ron, Parvati we as in Draco and I are going to be parents! We wanted to tell you that the baby will be born in February." Ron and everybody else went and hugged Ginny and congratulated Draco.

"See Parvati, you can't chop me into little pieces, because my baby needs me"

"Poor lil Dwaco is afraid of big bad Parvati?" The whole table erupted in giddy laughter.

Everything that was said could have passed for normal to passerbies but they knew that the topic of Hermione was hanging in the air.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Michelle what are you doing here? I thought that you would not come till later. Did something happen?" Emily was startled to see a normally calm Michelle looking very alarmed as if someone was out there hunting for her.

"Yes something happened.. I saw Him. At the new restaurant. What was he doing there?! He lives all the way across the country. I have to leave, now or something horrible will happen."

"Michelle you are talking like a mad woman, now get over there and sit down and I'll bring over some tea. Then you can tell me the whole story. Here hold Danielle while I go to the kitchen." Emily handed over the sleepy Danielle to Michelle. While Emily prepared tea Michelle composed herself and when Emily came back with the tea she was calm.

"Now dear will you tell me everything since the beginning?"

Michelle looked straight ahead and started her story.  
  
That's all folks. Next chapter we get all the details about what happened the day Herm left Harry.


	5. Sadness and Madness

I do not own Harry Potter. Yawn everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Blah bah blahblah blah. Etc. etc. etc.  
Chapter 5  
Sadness and Madness  
"I saw my husband today, that's why I am so nervous and that's another reason why I was uptight. To make matters worse the whole gang that went to Hogwarts with me was there. They were my closest friends, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley now Malfoy, Ron Weasley and Parvati Patil now Weasley and of course my husband Harry Potter. Yeah I knew you would be surprised to hear that all along Harry was my husband. You would never have imagined that I was the long-lost Hermione Granger or should I say Hermione Potter.

I left him, not because he treated me badly but because I had to protect him, I had to at all costs. If to do that I had to disappear out of his life and that my child would have to go fatherless then I would.

In my old life, I was a reputed Auror and as such I made many trips to different parts of the world sometimes, Harry would go with me sometimes not. But anyways, in one of those trips I talked with some leopards, now don't go looking at me that way Emily, I can talk to them because when I'm in my annimagus shape I'm a leopard, you wouldn't know that even if you went to the ministry because I'm an unregistered one.

As I talked to her she told me that in the mountains there were some strange men who practiced magic and that one of them supposedly the leader did not have a permanent body he had to find different bodies to survive. I became suspicious because years before that was what Lord Voldemort had done. So I looked around until I found them. They were at least nine in all, and I heard that they were planning the destruction of Harry, when I heard about the plan I stayed behind some trees and listened, the plan would involve some of Harry's blood some of my own and to make it work some blood of Harry's child.

A week went by after I saw them but I couldn't tell the ministry about it. They would scoff at the idea that Voldemort could still cause harm so I waited and then I found out that I was going to have a baby, and I knew that to protect Harry I had to leave and soon, before anyone knew I was pregnant. I left Harry, for months after, I wouldn't do anything, I barely ate, I was so depressed and I was also out of a job and that's where you come in Em, you helped me get on with my life and you found me a job for which I'm very grateful.

But oh Em! I saw him today; he was playing a prank on Draco like we used to do in our years at Hogwarts. You should have been there it was so funny, I laughed as I sat down to a table, for I hadn't recognized that it was Draco that was being made to run around like a madman and shout out that he loved everyone. My laughing though was untimely because Harry noticed me and told Draco that to make him look like his old self again he had to kiss me. Draco didn't do it, he asked me to go over to his friends with him. He introduced me to them all, isn't it ironic? Here I was, the person who knew the most about each of them, more than they knew about themselves, and they were introducing me.

When Draco got to Harry and as usual jokingly insulted him, I looked up to his eyes and I saw sadness through all of his laughter, I saw it! Then his eyes started to widen and I found that I had to get out of there right away, because I saw that through all of my disguises he had still seen clear through me, just as he had always been able to. If I didn't leave at that moment I would never have been able to leave, and Harry would be killed because of my selfishness. I ran but just as I disapparated I heard him call me Hermione and he also shouted, 'How is our daughter?' I almost returned, I was so heart wrenched when I heard him.

Oh how I wish that Voldemort had never existed, damn him to all hell, without him, Harry would at least have had a chance for a normal life with a father and mother, uncles and aunts, cousins and all that, that make a family, and then we could also live together without all these problems."

Emily just looked out the window and when she turned, she was filled with pity for this young mother and her daughter who had to live without a husband and a father. She could just imagine the loneliness and despair that wracked the whole frame of her friend. She tried to comfort her friend as much as she could.

When Michelle regained control of her emotions she said puzzled, "There is something weird, how did Harry know it was a girl and not a boy that we had? In the letter I wrote to him when I left I just said child, I didn't tell him that it was a girl."

"Now dear we'll worry about that later, right now we have to plan on what's our next move." Emily vowed that she would help them get through this trouble.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Later, in the Restaurant, Harry and the rest of them said goodbye or at least Ron and Parvati did because they had to take their son Woody back home because he had already fallen asleep. That left Harry with Draco and Ginny. They decided that they would take the Knight Bus home, so that they would have a bit more time to talk. When they got on the bus they were asked if they wanted hot chocolate to go with the deal and they each answered that, no, they did not want it. They talked of all sorts of things but the conversation dwindled, then Draco raised the subject of the incident in the restaurant.

"Harry are you sure that it was Hermione? You know it could have been someone else. I don't mean to be a jerk but, why raise your expectations on finding Herm when that girl didn't even look like her or talk like her? You'll just get hurt if it's not her."

"Draco's right for once Harry." Draco harrumphed at this comment while Ginny just smiled at him sweetly and turned towards Harry again, "Don't go looking to break your heart even more than it is already. But if you strongly believe that it was Hermione and you want to look for her, you know all of us Ron, me, Draco, and Parvati will help you look. We'll all take a break from work so that we can help you find her." Ginny said gently.

Harry sighed sadly, "You guys are wonderful friends, but I can't let you take the risk of meeting Voldemort while we look for her. If anything happened to you guys I'd die, I would. I'd feel guilty and to blame for that. I wouldn't be able to live with that."

" Potter you stupid git, you are the same as always. Don't you see we are all in this together? Hermione was our friend also. And if anything happened to you, we would feel very guilty for letting you go on your own. Besides, if anything does happen to you and you die, I would feel terrible. So would Sirius and my mom. Don't you see that at all? We are brothers, maybe not by blood but because we lived through things together, the death of my father, my mom and Sirius becoming engaged, the attacks that Voldemort made towards the whole wizarding world. Maybe we don't share the same easy kind of friendship as you do with Ron but we're still friends. If you leave us, whom am I going to have, to insult and make fun of, and torture? Have you thought of that? No of course you hadn't! The problem with you is that you don't think. You are way too full of pride to consider that others might also want to help."

Draco was getting annoyed with Harry, _Can't he see? I'd feel horrible. He accepted me when he saw me alone when my father disappeared he helped me get better friends. And I, I helped him in putting up a brave_ _front by teaching him to look blank and to not let any emotion show when he was in trouble, maybe it's not the best way to handle things but at least it helped him get through it. I would cut my arm off for him before I do or let anything hurt him._

"Thanks Draco for the amazing sentiments but I can not let you do that for me, you guys are going to have your own kid, and Ginny has to be in a relaxed atmosphere so that no problems will arise. And besides I don't intend on kicking the bucket just yet."

"Ugh, Harry I just don't get you, you are serious one moment and then flippant the next, what's the matter with you?" Ginny had been increasingly growing impatient. They stopped talking and sat silently for the rest of the trip home.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
At his apartment, Harry changed clothes after saying good-bye to the Malfoys. He started to pace around his bedroom, asking himself if he had gone mad. He tried to rationalize his reaction to the girl in the restaurant.

_I had just read her letter, that's why I saw that woman and thought that it was she; it must be a mistake, but what if it isn't? what if it's her? I have to find out, or I'll really go mad. Wouldn't that be the laugh of the year? I can just imagine it. Harry Potter, the Boy- who- lived has gone mad with grief. What a field day the Daily prophet would have! I will find out if it's her, and I might take my friends with me, oh I don't know!  
_  
A/N : Poor Harry, what will happen and what is the plan Emily talked about?


	6. Plans

Disclaimer::Monotone:: I do not own anything it al belongs to J. K. Rowling  
  
Chapter 6

Plans  
  
Emily was too busy preparing their things for their trip to the Unites States that she didn't notice how silent Michelle had become.

"Michelle where do you think we should stay? In California, New York, or Florida?"

The only answer she got was " Whichever, it doesn't matter"

Michelle knew that she should not put all her troubles on Emily's shoulder, but she found that she couldn't stop. It reminded her of the way she had been with Ginny. Ginny had been her friend forever and she, Hermione, had always been the one to pour out her troubles on Ginny while Ginny just listened and comforted her.

Harry decided to make his decision known to his friends but he wouldn't let them go with him, no matter how much he needed their support, he would not let them follow him. With that decided he went to sleep.

"Ron, honey please go to sleep, it won't do you any good to worry yourself sick right now, it won't help Harry or Hermione any."

Ron answered her rather tiredly "I know, I know. It's just that I can't help but think that Harry will get injured either physically or emotionally. I wish I knew what I should do to help him" Parvati sighed and stayed silent

Emily had decided on their destination for the trip, they would go to California and meet a friend of hers that lived there. Besides she had always wanted to see Sunny California for herself. Michelle went along with Emily's wishes. The only thing that she insisted on was that they would go as muggles, no magic ever. Emily agreed, she knew that, though she would find it rather hard to do everything the muggle way it would be easier to hide from the searching Harry.

Emily looked over at Michelle and at little Danny and shook her head. The poor woman and child, they have gone through so much, I vowed that I would help them and I will, it's just that I wonder if they should return to Harry Potter and let him decide what he wants which I'm sure is that he wants Michelle and Danielle to live with him like a family.

. . . . . . . . . .

I guess I better get this over with thought Harry. I'll send them an owl. Hedwig was still living, she was older but still as strong as always so that Harry didn't see the necessity of getting another owl.

The letter read as follows:

Ron, I need to talk to you see me at Diagon Alley at around 12 o'clock today bring Parvati if she can, and inform Draco and Ginny and tell them to come too. See you, Harry  
. . . . . . . . . .

Draco and Ginny both had had a very sleepless night and needed sleep but as soon as they received an owl from Ron they started preparing themselves, they couldn't help but wonder at what Harry had to say. They were both worried about Harry and decided that they should get there ahead of time

That's all folks I'll right a lot more, and a special thanks to my reviewers. 


	7. Moving

I do not own Harry Potter and co. though I wish I did but anyways I'm very sorry for not writing in a long time and I plan to update more repeatedly and constantly it's just that my AP classes are getting to me. Anywayz, who likes to hear about another person's problems huh? So here goes the story...hope you like it.

Chapter 7  
  
When Harry got to the Three Broomsticks in Diagon Alley, he saw that Draco and Ginny were already there. He was glad that he would be able to get this over with soon, but he was rather scared and would have preferred Ron to have been there first.

"Harry, over here!" called Ginny, she was used to calling out to a parson even though she knew that they had already seen her, a habit left over from her days in Hogwarts. Harry hurried over before any person could stop him and start asking questions that could lead to an awkward situation. As soon as Harry reached them, Draco told him that he had taken a liberty and had asked for a private room. He also said that he had left a note on the counter for Ron telling him which room they were in. They made small talk while waiting for Ron and Parvati to get there. When Ron and Parvati finally got there, and they started talking about the real issues.

Harry started talking by saying, "I have really thought this over, and I would really appreciate it if none of you would try to stop me from doing it, all right?"

Everyone nodded, this was sounding serious. " First of all I'll finish the move from my apartment to the new house. I'll set everything in order for when I come back." Draco just frowned and nodded while Ron asked Harry where he was planning to go. " I am going to travel, I need the break, and Draco I would rather appreciate it if you asked Dumbledore to hire a substitute teacher till I get back, I might not be back before school starts, alright?" Draco's face showed a worried frown; while he answered that, he would relay the message to the professor.

Harry was relieved that he had avoided answering in full, when Ginny who had noticed that he had not really answered Ron's question asked "Where are you going, Harry? America, Switzerland? What country?"

Harry's voice was unsure when he answered that he was going to travel the rest of Europe. Nevertheless, Ginny seemed satisfied.

Emily, Michelle, and baby Danny were on the train station so that would take them to the airport to take the to New York where they would catch another plane to California. Suddenly they heard a lot of noise, they ran out to see what had happened, and what they saw astounded them. There in the station were many death eaters. Some had stunned or killed a few people, and it looked like they were looking for someone specific.

Emily did not want to stay and find out whom it was they were searching for. Michelle was worried and told Emily to hurry up and carry Danielle, and that they would hide in one of the compartments in the train.

A few hours later in Godric's Hollow, after returning from Three Broomsticks and after helping Harry move. Ron, Parvati, Draco and Ginny were getting ready to leave for their respective houses.

"Thank-you very much guys, you've helped me a lot, I hope I'll be seeing you soon!" Harry said in a fake voice.

They looked at him trying to figure him out, after a few seconds they left.

_Thank goodness, they left. Now I can have some time to myself and prepare what I need for my "trip." I guess I should take my wand of course and some clothes. Then I can leave_. He disapparated with a pop

"Emily hurry up! We've got to get out of here! Do you have Danny? Ok then give her to me." Michelle was starting to feel the beginning of panic creeping up on her.

Emily gave her the child and said, " Michelle I believe that it would be safer for all of us if we just disapparated don't you think? Then we could just appear at my friends house."

"That's a good idea can you hand me my wand I'll disapparate first, then you disapparate."

If any muggles had been in that compartment at that moment they would have rubbed their eyes, and thought that their food must not have agreed with them. The compartment was suddenly empty!

Heavy knocking was heard on the wooden door. _Now who the hell is that? Who would be knocking at my door? _Sirius was very annoyed and pissed off. _After working all night and day and not having slept a wink, don't I have the right to be annoyed and pissed off?Well don't I?_

"Who is it?" Sirius yelled in a very pissed off voice.

" It's me Harry. I'm sorry if I've disturbed you, I just wanted to say that I'll be leaving."

"Hey it's okay come in. What's this I heard you say about leaving?" Sirius curiosity and concern were aroused.

He had noticed how sad his godson had been feeling, and he wanted to know what Harry was going to do. Hopefully nothing stupid, like going off and never coming back.

"Hello Sirius, I just wanted to tell you that I will be going on a trip, traveling around Europe. I'm finally following your advice, you told me that I should travel."

_Oops, I sound too perky; Sirius is not going to believe me. Well if he doesn't that is not my problem he won't be able to change my mind._ "I also wanted to tell you that I have finally finished the building of Godric's Hollow and that since you and Moony seem to need space for each other's things maybe you could move into the house as we had planned, alright?"

"Sure Harry that will be great, but why are you going so suddenly? When I told you that you should get around and travel you nearly bit my head off. And besides you seem to be a bit jittery tonight?" _I'll bet on my life that Harry is not going to travel for his enjoyment, most probably he has some other motive, I'd better keep tabs on him, and maybe a tracing spell would make that easier for me._

. . . . . . . . . .  
  
'Till later but I promise to write some more soon. I swear, "Cross my heart, and hope to die"


	8. Leaving

dsdsdsdsHi everybody!! I'M BAAAAACK!!! Well anywayz I guess I deserve to be killed and served on a silver platter to my faithful readers because of my tardiness in posting this! I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me! I'm just getting over finals! Oh and I'm not turning Padfoot's and Moony's friendship into slash 'kay? So for those slash haters don't you guys worry. It is just a deep friendship. And since I suck at making up spells, bear with me they'll probably sound silly. Remember that Michelle is Hermoine and I will be referring to her as Michelle.

We left off with Sirius thinking the following:_I'll bet on my life that Harry is not going to travel for his enjoyment, most probably he has some other motive, I'd better keep tabs on him, and maybe a tracing spell would make that easier for me._

Chapter 8

Softly he muttered the incantation. "

Did you say something Sirius?"

"No, nothing Harry" Sirius said innocently.

"Well if you don't mind I'll be off right away, right after I've helped you move in alright?"

A few hours later, Harry was about to say good-bye. "Sirius how could you and Moony have shared the same house for so long? You had double the amount of stuff that Moony had."

"I don't know either. I hadn't really noticed how much stuff I had collected over the years." Sirius really looked totally amazed at how much he had.

Sirius started laughing insanely, "What is so funny Sirius?" " Well, Harry at least your house is big and I won't be filling it up with all my stuff. But I sure will be eating up all your food so you better not expect you fridge to be as empty as you keep it, and don't worry about the money, I have my own small fortune and I work now."

"Sirius I'll say good-bye now, and I'll wish you a happy Halloween in case I'm not back yet, and if I'm back you'll have to beware! That's all I'll say for now! Bye!"

"Bye Harry"

_He's just a kid only 23 yrs. old. And most of the time he acts as if he's fifty! God when I was his age I was the most unleveled headed guy on this planet. I was smart but totally insane and into pranking. So were James and Lily, my most trusted accomplices. I let them down once, letting them die, but I sure won't let them down this time, not with Harry. They trusted me with his safety and I will prove that they were right in trusting me. Now all I have to do is apparate to where Moony is to tell him of my plan. _With a small pop! He was gone

"Emily where are you?" Michelle was starting to get worried for if Emily wasn't here then she would be totally lost and without a friend in the strange place. She was clutching her daughter when she heard someone start sneezing. "I'm here Michelle! I landed on a flowerbed and since I'm super allergic to pollen it has been bugging me and, aaaachoo! It hasn't let me catch, aaaachoo! My breath.

"Here Emily this is the last bit of magic I'll be doing okay? I'm going to cure you of your allergies."

"Allermitis! Now you won't be bothered by them again."

"Thank-you, I didn't know that there was a spell that cured allergies."

"Well technically for everybody else there isn't I discovered it and I've used it on Misha, that's why she's hardly ever sneezed and has never been afflicted with allergies."

"Thanks again and we had better hide our wands now and not talk about magic again because my friend is a muggle, who knows nothing about wizards and witches " Emily said sadly, she had never really been anywhere without her wand and had never done anything besides reading without it.

"Now we'd better go knock on the door before anybody else sees us."

"Emily, we had better say that the air line lost our baggage and that we need to go shopping for new clothes, oh and I withdrew our money out of our Gringotts account and I also took my own money that I had before I left Harry. And I changed it into muggle money." Said Michelle

"So where did you put it, Michelle? Emily said thankfully, because she had forgotten about their need for money. "I transferred it into an account in a American muggle bank called The Bank of America, I put it under both our names so that we could both withdraw and deposit money."

Emily listened to Michelle and thought about how she had forgotten how clever and levelheaded Michelle could be even when she seemed flustered.

"Draco where are you going?"

"I'm going over to Ron's house and then to talk to Sirius and Remus, Ginny. We have some talking to do about Harry's decision. Ginny you just stay here and rest and I'll see you later."

"Bye Hon, and please tell me anything that you and Padfoot and Moony talk over."

"See you later Gin." As Draco left, Ginny laid down on the bed and started reminiscing on the times that she had had to wait up for Draco back when everybody feared the worst because of Voldemort. She and Draco had lived together before getting married; they had wanted to spend as much time together as they could in case something happened to either of them. Yet, though they had had many run-in and close calls they had had Harry to rescue them, and now it seemed that Harry was the one who needed to be rescued. They needed to be there for him just as he had been there for them.

Ron and Parvati had been watching TV one of the few muggle things that they enjoyed when Draco appeared on their fireplace.

"Ron, Parvati we have to talk to Remus and Sirius about Harry, I'm going over there right now so if you two would like to come with me I'm going over there right now." "Sure Draco, we'll go with you."

"Ron, I think it would be best if I stayed here to with Woody."

"Sure honey, I'll tell you everything that happened when I get back. Bye"

' _I hope they decide on what they are going to do, Men! They never decide on anything. Well I better check up on little Wood'_

till later I'm sorry it was so short.


	9. Evil is as evil does

Chapter 9:

Evil is as Evil does  
  
"Pettigrew! Where are you?" Voldemort was getting pissed off at Peter's incompetence and continuous blundering.

"Um.yes.mmy Lord?"

"Pettigrew what information do you have about the Potter child? Eh? I most certainly hope that you have not messed that up!" Peter blanched at the thought of what had happened at the station, his Lord would most certainly be very furious and would probably put a curse on him.

"Actually my lord, I have some bad news and of course some good news to report on the situation." Peter stopped here to see what Voldemort would say at the point.

Voldemort's face was livid at the mentioning of bad news. Finally, after some struggle he made his face neutral, " Well why did you stop, spit it out now I don't have all day."

" Well you see milord, the bad news is that the group of deatheaters that went to the station did not grab the girl or the baby, and the good news is that they found out where they were heading."

Voldemort's face was a study. It showed mixed feelings, distrust, anger, disgust, and slyness. "Well, Pettigrew since you have brought me bad news you will suffer the consequences and they are..." At this Voldemort stopped and smiled evilly and then continued, "the consequences are that you shall spend 2 hours under the cruciatus curse. Take him away! Out of my sight!"

Two deatheaters stepped up and dragged the unfortunate Peter away." Voldemort looked around and summoned his most loyal servant.. Lucius Malfoy up to him.

"Lucius as my most loyal subject you shall take over where the incompetent Pettigrew left off. But first, don't go after Hermione Potter and her child, no leave them alone for now, let her think that she is safe, and protected. Meanwhile look for Harry Potter, see what he is doing and if possible find a way to give him tips to where his missing wife is... and just when everything is going well nab them. Now go."

"Yes milord" was Lucious only reply as he swiftly went out of the chamber.  
. . . . . . . . . . . .  
Lucius was pretty much pissed off at being assigned to do this. _'Lucius do this, Lucius do that, how does he suppose I'm going to lead Potter to his wife? I'm supposed to be DEAD. Killed by my own son, who by the way needs a big kick in the ass for that. Oh I'm going to enjoy doing that to Draco, oh yes, he has not seen the last of me yet, not by a long shot. I'll devise a plan for doing just that as soon as I finish with the Potter business. And I also have to deal with Narcissa, she'll not be thrilled with my suddenly popping up, yes I can just imagine her face, that I will enjoy seeing._' He was walking without looking where he was going, which is why he bumped into his least favorite person in the whole stinking planet.

Mike Thornton. A fellow deatheater who happened to be a kiss-up and who would enjoy seeing him fall from his standing with Voldemort very much. How he hated the man's guts.

"Well Malfoy, are you so worried about this assignment that you don't even notice where your going? Maybe you need someone who can actually do the job right."

"Shove it Thornton, and move out of my way" Lucius was starting to lose his cool.

" Look whose getting mad, losing his calm façade. Now if you need help with the job you know where to find me."

"Yes I'll call on you if I need someone to strangle to death, so you better watch out. Now get out of my way." Thornton stepped aside and let him go by.


	10. pacings and luaghter

I hope you all like this chapter. I am very sorry, the last chapter didn't have a lot on Voldemort, but on following chapters I will most likely have more of him, but for right now bear with me. This is mostly Draco's point of view.

Chapter 10.

Lots of pacing and laughing

" Ron, as much as I would like to know what you are doing, I'll refrain from asking." Draco laughed at Ron's silly position. The poor guy's feet were in a pair of small trashcans.

"Will you help me? I apparated on top of them and now I can't get out of this." Ron's face was red with embarrassment and frustration.

"Not at all, you must find a way out of it yourself, and besides I would rather enjoy seeing you struggle with this ridiculous situation."

I _must admit this is the first time in months that I have truly enjoyed myself. And this of course rather reminds me of the times when we were Hogwart students. The redhead used to be a very entertaining person, good jokes and most of all he was clumsy always messing up in some way and then taking the longest time in thinking his way out of it. But right now it seem that Ron's humor had sort of gotten lost as Harry lost his when Hermione left. I am just going to have to help find her. Besides, I miss Miss Know-it-all-always-top-of-class._

"Here Ron let me help you" Draco said kindly without a bit of sarcasm. He then proceeded with enlarging the buckets so that Ron's feet would no longer be stuck in them

"Thanks, Draco, I don't know why I didn't think about doing that in the first place. I thought you said you weren't going to help me?" said Ron puzzled.

"Hey what can I say, I'm a very nice guy. Besides we have to think about we're going to do about Harry. We have to go inside now Remus and Sirius are probably waiting for us." Draco answered.

_I can't wait to see Sirius, and ask him about mom they should be about ready to get married. I think that Sirius is the best thing that has happened to my mom in a long time. I remember when Sirius asked me who my mother was. I was surprised because almost everybody knew that my mom was Narcissa. When he asked me her last name I though he was crazy, anybody who was anybody knew that Narcissa was a Livingstone, part of one of the few wizarding families who had elfish in them. When I told him her last name, he started talking really fast, asking how she was, what did she do, how she felt, everything. As it turned out, they had been an item during their years at Hogwarts. However, once they left Hogwarts she was sent off on a tour of Europe and when she came back her family told her that Sirius had married someone else, which was not true at all. Her father then proceeded in engaging her with Lucius Malfoy. She and Lucius were married before Sirius knew what was going on. Now I understand why she was always so sad and depressed most of the time. It's so unbelievable that they still love each other even after all those years. They deserve to be happy._

Draco and Ron knocked on the door of Remus' small house. Immediately on their knock, a very impatient Sirius opened the door.

"Come on, we've been waiting for you." Sirius said. They went inside and they noticed that Remus was looking very harassed.

"Thank God you're here. Sirius hasn't stopped pacing the length of this room. Back and forth, back and forth. It has almost driven me to the edge of my sanity." Remus looked so ridiculously exasperated that Draco couldn't help but laugh at his expressions.

"I'll have you know Draco that it is very and I repeat very annoying to be watching a man walk, up and down, back and forth for over two hours."

Emily went up and knocked on the door to her friend's house. No one answered, _the house and the land are so big that they probably wouldn't here the knock or the doorbell if they weren't near it_.

"Michelle I think that we had better go around to the side and see if they are around." Michelle agreed, so they walked to the side door.

"This house looks like the old castle back in England. It even has a little forest in the back." Michelle was surprised to see that even way across the ocean there were residences like back home.

"Yes I know, don't you just love it?" This house has been in Victoria's family for generations. Ever since her great great grandfather third son of a duke left England. As they reached one of the gardens, they saw a couple bent over beautiful yellow and red roses. Emily walked over to them.

"Hello, I'm Emily and I'm a friend of Victoria's"

"Emily, Emily, come on! I know we haven't seen each other for four or five years, but you should still be able to recognize me!" Emily looked at the woman and started laughing.

" Victoria I don't believe it! You look just like you did back then!" Victoria looked over to where Michelle was standing and said.

"You must be Michelle and that must little Danielle, I've heard of you from Emily. Welcome to The Manor."

"Emily dear I do believe you know my husband, no? Remember how we used to go clubbing when I was in England? And we met a guy there and I went out with him? Franklin Diggory? Well I married him!" Victoria looked over at her husband smiled and said,

"You remember her, honey?"

Franklin smiled at Emily and said, "Sure, Hi Emily. Michelle you remind me of somebody but I can't quite remember who, have we met before?" Michelle looked nervous and answered

"No sir I don't think we have." Oh no I remember him, he used to work with the Ministry!! Michelle thought nervously.

Suddenly and out of the blue Victoria said, " Emily I know that you know that Frankie isn't an average person."

"What do you mean Vick?" Emily was a bit flustered. Victoria just smiled. " I know about your wizarding world, and frankly I think it's enchanting."

Everyone groaned. "That was not a very good pun dear," Franklin informed her.

Emily suddenly started laughing hard and long. " You mean to tell me that all these years since you met Frank, I've been trying to hide my magic and my world and you already knew. This is rich really rich!" Victoria and Franklin shook their heads and laughed with Emily. Michelle looked slightly worried.  
. . . . . . . . . . . .

Lucius was pissed off when he left the deatheater meeting place. _'I have to tell Potter where his wife is, which by the way is in god- forsaken America. Now how to do this. _  
. . . . . . . . . . . .

I'll keep on writing but I need more reviews!!


	11. On the way

**Chapter Eleven**

Harry decided that if he was going to look for Hermione then he would need to travel in disguise and look up spells that would help in stealth and detection. However he had to first go to Gringotts and withdraw some money to take with him.  
As he entered Gringotts bank, he felt eyes on him, staring at him as if sizing him up. Harry whirled around suddenly to see if he could catch the person who was staring at him, however when he had whirled around there was nobody there except the normal everyday commuters who gave him a strange look due to his jumpy behavior. He blushed, much to his annoyance.  
When he approached the desk the goblin seated there asked the normal curt question "What will I be helping you with today, Mr. Potter"

Harry grinned, _some things never change_ he thought. "I wish to make a withdrawal out of my account"

A goblin appeared at his elbow, "Come this way" was the goblin's order. The trip down to the vaults was as nauseating and as exhilarating as ever. After the goblin opened the vault Harry hurried in and looked around, the piles were more and greater than the first time Harry had been to Gringotts. Thanks to the rest of his inheritance that he had received when he was twenty-one, and of course it was the money that he had earned playing for the Cannons and being a part-time teacher at Hogwarts.  
_What use is it to have all this money and have no one to share it with?_ Harry shook his head sadly and hurriedly gathered more than enough money for the trip.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lucius had a plan. It was a brilliant plan, after all he was a bloody genius.

"Avery give me a lock of Neville Longbottom's hair. Now!" Lucius definitely had a maniacal glint in his eyes.

"Lucius its so very...uh...nice to see you'' Avery was completely surprised that Lucius was still alive.  
"Cut with the small talk Avery, I told you to give me the hair and I meant now! Or do you wish me to make myself clearer?" Lucius was itching to grab his wand and curse stupid Avery into oblivion.  
"But Lucius, the Ministry...it's not allowed, they'll surely find out, and then..." Avery did not get to finish his sentence.  
"As I said once before, I want the hair. I don't care what you have to do." Lucius was very pissed off.

_How dare anyone question his authority, He was Lucius Malfoy, a person to be_ _respected_.

Avery hurried off to find the lock of hair, Lucius smiled, _poor fool, he has no strength of character. _

In a short while Avery was back with the lock of hair, "Here it is Lucius."

"Good-bye Avery" Lucius disapparated as soon as he had the hair in his hands.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hey Harry, old mate! How've ya been?" Harry jumped at the sudden greeting and the clap on his shoulder.

"Oh hello Seamus, you gave me quite a fright." Harry said with a quick smile. "I've been alright, some days are better than others. How have you been Seamus? Are you still with the Wimbourne Wasps?"

"I've been great, these couple of years have been excellent. I've enjoyed every single moment, accepting everything that came my way, women, money, luck, Quidditch. I am still with the Wasps; they are a jolly great team. Too bad really that our Seeker has gotten hurt and cannot play for the rest of the season, our reserve seeker is not as good. However neither one of them came close to your talent Harry. I remember when we were in Hogwarts, you were our star player and had a magnificent talent for locating and capturing the Snitch." Seamus smiled as he thought of the old days.  
"It's quite nice of you to say that. Considering I'm from your rival team" Harry smiled.

"Yes well teams don't matter between two old friends, besides what's this I hear about you leaving the Cannons. If you do you could come play with the Wasps."  
Harry laughed, "wishful thinking Seamus, I'm not quitting the Cannons, I'm just taking a leave of absence for a couple of months, besides I couldn't leave my team, we finally have a chance at the Quidditch World Cup."  
"Well I thought I might as well give it a shot, it couldn't hurt." Seamus said with his easy grin.

>?>?>

That's it for now folks. Sorry I couldn't write anymore, thank you and please review it is very much appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

1I'm Back!

Yeah it's been a struggle to write anything because of unforeseen distractions. But yeah, so here's my disclaimer: Anything recognizable is Jk Rowlings any thing unrecognizable is mine!

Ok on with the story:

Chapter Twelve: Lucius Longbottom?

Lucius was grinning to himself now that he was back at his secret hide out

Some thought that he had gone insane because he had been retrieved after quite some time from the infernal regions of hell, but he himself felt that he had come back more alert and even more brilliant. However he was glad to escape from the dreary depressive world of hell.

Lucius kept that scary grin on his face for quite some time just recalling the face of Avery. _Oh Morgan, Avery was about to shit himself in his robes when he saw me, hehe, I'm quite pleased with the fact that I am still feared, it shows that the name Lucius Malfoy is not something to be toyed with. _

He shook off his gleeful meditations and began to lay out his plans for the entrapment of one Harry Potter_. It was really a good thing that the mudblood had decided to flee at this time, it quite helped him in his plans for once again becoming the apple of his Leader's eye, of course once his Lord was resting on his Laurels as was his wont he Lucius malfoy would take over and rule over this piece of shite planet_.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry went to the place where he remembered that was the most discreet and most informative place for brushing up on concealment charm.

He would go to Aberforth's house, and ask for a loan on some books. Even though Aberforth was Dumbledore's brother Aberforth would not breath a word to his brother if Harry asked him not to, which in this case he would because it was convenient that as few as possible knew his real purpose for his trip.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Aberforth Dumbledore felt that someone with great power was approaching, someone even more powerful than his cryptic brother. He was glad at this sudden intrusion on his self imposed hermit status. However he must not let this person know just how welcome the intrusion was. After all he had a reputation to uphold!.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry approached Aberforth's secluded dwelling from the rear, hoping that he would find ther old man inside and be able to start his search.

As he was approaching the door a string of curses were shot at him by the wards around the building, thankfully he was able to avoid being hit by the curses and retreated a ways to try to find a way to approach without being assaulted.

As he circled he was suddenly clasped on the back and twirled. Harry had stiffened and was ready to jump to the offense when he came face to face with one Aberforth Dumbledore.

" Potter what the hell are you doing here? I know you know that I want to be left alone, you have disregarded my request for peace and quiet. I am not my brother that likes to meddle in other's affairs and save everyone and what not. Now I have half a mind to send you right back where you came from. But I will take pity and let you in and you will tell me what you want in short pithy comments, so you can get what you want and leave."

Harry began to laugh, and Aberforth's face seem to be struggling from showing his grin.

" Look Abe for an old man who doesn't like to talk you have just given me a very long-winded speech"

" I just couldn't help it, I had to do this for old time's sake you know. But come in before anyone wandering in the woods gets the wrong idea that I'm actually a nice old man."

>>>>>>>>>>

Michelle was worried over the fact that Franklin was married to Victoria because it would make it harder to keep from being discovered, but this was probably just her slightly obsessive worrying side of her personality that Harry and Ron had always teased her about.She would enjoy her stay and keep an eye out for death eater sightings just in case, but nothing else would make her worry. This seemed like a good home and a good place to hide for at least a while.

>?>?>?>?

This is my very short update after a very long absence, sorry about that but I will still continue writing this story... I promise!


	13. Too soft!

Another short update!

**Authoress:** Ok. Ok! I Give up! I really am JK Rowling! MWUAHAHAHA! I own Harry Potter, Ronald! Hermione, Ginny! DRACO! And anybody else in this story! But I especially own DRACO!

**Ron:** why especially Draco? Aren't I good enough for you:pouts:

**Parvati:** Ronald Weasley! Must I remind you that you are married? Do you wamt ME to REMIND YOU exactly to whom you are married to!

**Ron**::stutters: umm…no h..honey, I know I'm yours and only yours!

**Parvati:** You've got that right!

**Ginny:** hmm.. see Draco? I told you you were hot! Even the authoress likes you!

**Draco**:Sweatdrops:… :thinks, then smiles: But of course, the reason the authoress picked me is because of my beautiful noble face!

**Harry**: Must I be the voice of reason?.. first of all Miss whoever you are, you are not JK, nor could you ever be. Second of all, why would you pick Draco over me, he is a righteous pompous silly git!

**Draco**: looking around;; Who dares call me a righteous pompous silly git! You! Should have known it'd be you Potter:: thinks heavily: Well, I'll forgive you this once for that overly gross misconception, after all I AM more beautiful than you!

**Harry**: Like I'd like to be called Beautiful! I'd like to think that I am ruggedly handsome!

**Authoress:** ;:aside: I'll use this time to say, I AM SO SORRYY! I'm truly not JK Rowling! It is only that in my dreams, I have switched places with JK and have written all those fantabulous books. Which I'm sorry to say this story deviates from since the fourth book! So on with the story:

Chapter 13

Harry looked around at the humble cottage he was currently entering and smiled.

" One would think from this setting that you were barely able to make a living, you have the bare essentials and nothing more. But you aren't dirt poor are you, old Abe? If one looked in your Gringotts account, one could say that you are living high off the hog, eh?"

"That's tosh Potter, don't be foolish, how could I possibly have that much money?" Aberforth's serious face could have fooled anyone but Harry Potter, and he started to laugh, When he controlled himself his mouth continued to twitch belying the words he uttered next,

"Potter, you are bad for my image, just ask your question and leave,"

Harry loved this reticent, grumpy old man. During the war old Abe, had been invaluable in helping to train Harry and the rest of the young order members. He had trained them on defensive and offensive curses, he'd been adamant on the fact that there were no such thing as purely dark spells. He'd taught them many dark spells, because he said that it was in the caster's intent that it had the potential to become dark or not. Harry at first had been reluctant to try them because he feared his own power and he didn't want to be tempted into going very deep into the dark magics, so much so that he would be unrecognizable when he resurfaced. Aberforth had taken the time to talk to Harry to make him realize that not everything was black and white and that sometimes you just had to have faith in oneself and stay true to the commitment in one's own heart.

"Well since I'm so bad for your image I'd just like to ask you if you know of any spell that could bypass even the new anti-glamour charm that is in use now? I don't want anybody to know where I am or who I am at any given time."

"Well lad, first off I'd like to know where you are off to and why you would need such a powerful sleuthing spell, I won't be handing any pearls of wisdom until I know to what use they will be put to. You better not be off to do stupid heroics without consideration of your own safety."

"No Aberforth, I cannot tell you exactly what I am doing but I can assure you that it is not stupidly and unselfishly Gryffindorish as you Slytherins like to say. It is actually for my own good, and if it benefits others that is a fringe perk." Harry's previous surface liveliness completely fell off his face and the seriousness of his request and the importance of a positive answer hung over both their heads.

Aberforth loathed showing concern for others unless he benefited from helping them, yet Harry Potter was different. It was not the usual "difference" that was noticed, a.k.a Harry's power. Harry was different in that he was utterly and totally selfless, and now that he professed that he was doing something selfish, it bothered Aberforth, there must be another reason to this sudden request for a concealment/glamour charm.

" Harry, you realize that such a spell would require a great amount of energy? That your magical strength will be sapped as well as your physical? It may take you days to recover. On top of that, do you realize that if you are ever discovered by the ministry officials that are not friends of yours, especially the few death eaters that managed to escape from prison sentences because there was no concrete evidence, they would just jump with joy to interfere with any of your plans? And that even if they don't manage to actually bring you to trial, they could still be a very great nuisance in these plans of yours?" the reticent man had completely abandoned his habitual attitudes and was beginning to sound very much like his younger brother Albus… Aberforth Dumbledore, like his foolishly soft brother, Albus, could not endure seeing Harry in trouble. He would help.


End file.
